Trapped with Friends
by OdysseusTheWarrior
Summary: Odd and his friends thought it would be a breeze, go in, kick some butt, and walk away with five thousand dollars, but something goes wrong. (I own nothing of Steven universe and anything else mentioned except my own OC, Odysseus or Odd)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Odysseus, and well, I am kind of in a bad spot, it was supposed to be all kinds of fun and great times with my friends. But it wasn't. Now I am trapped here with psychos who wish for nothing more than to kill, and harm those I care for most. But look, let's start from the beginning shall we?

I walked by my two best friends up to the tall building known as VR Stars. I grin to myself at the stupid name and simply shake my head. Steven looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What's with the look?" he asks as I grin and look at him.

"Nothing…just thinking about how bad everyone in here's asses are gonna be kicked." I sort of had a very competitive part to myself, I played games, and I played to win.

Steven's girlfriend beside him scoffed at my words "Why do you have to act like that? It's just a game!" I rolled my eyes at Connie's judgement.

"You wouldn't understand Connie, there are 5000 big ones up for grabs here, and I just plan on taking every bit of it for myself heh" I continue to walk ahead as I saw our other friends at the door.

"Yo! What the hell took you guys so long?!" screamed at us our friend Amethyst as Garnet and Pearl both chuckled.

I grin at her anger and shook my head "Chill, we are here now aren't we? Besides….where are the two love birds?" I asked as Pearl's face went a light shade of blue.

"They uh…said they would catch after they were done…" my eyes widened and I sighed loud "Those two are gonna be the death of me…" I said as Peridot and Lapis ran up from behind, a noticeable blush on their faces.

"Hey guys! Sorry we are late…" Lapis said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. I shook my head and we all headed inside to sign up for the VR selection preliminaries.

As I walked up to the sign up area I looked around to the competition, it was your average bunch of gamers, I couldn't help but laugh that some couldn't even be of age to own some of the games that we going to be played…but some of these guys looked like they meant business.

They must have known I was the same because I caught a lot of glares from them, I wasn't worried, and just I had a reason to be cautious now.

"Hey Odd?" I frowned at the nickname and look over at Lapis "Yea what's up?" I answer distracted.

She look at the rest of the group "Which of the games are we going for first?" I pondered her question before smiling.

"It's a new demo one they have, I didn't catch the name but it's the one that is offering up the 5000$" I smiled at them and we approached the room.

And boy did it look awesome.

The room itself was massive, there were at least 50 VR stations set up here, plus all the others over the world, and it was only here though that you could get the money. We grabbed our seats and waited for everyone else to show up, to my, not-so-surprise many of those serious looking gamers had showed up to.

I eyed them for a moment until a voice brought me back "Hello everybody!" I turned to the stage to see a man holding a microphone "Today, 50 lucky people will be put into these VR machines to get a chance of 5000$!"

I could feel the smiles of my 6 friends and I couldn't help but join them, these type of games were our territory, any fighting style games really. Garnet loves hand to hand combat, it's always been her specialty, Pearl uses a variety of swords, Steven uses a shield as a weapon and a form of defense, Peridot has smarts, she has a way of using her brain against her enemy, Lapis uses kicks and various objects around her as weapons, Amethyst uses a three headed whip with flails on the end. Then there is me, I use dual wielding axes, and it's all I need.

Word is as well you can make your own custom weapons to your choosing, and god help me if I wasn't excited about that.

"Alright everyone, the ones that have their tickets please walk up to the stage and sit down in the VR machines please!" I saw many stand and walk up and I smile to myself, its finally happening. We all sat in a VR machine and a large part of it lowered over our head and we saw a large bright light. We were in the game.

I grunted as my avatar fell to the ground suddenly and I shook away the nausea and stood up. I reached to my side and noticed I already had my axes with me, then I remembered that we sent our weapon 'blueprints' in before the game.

I quickly stood and observed my immediate surroundings, I was in a type of forest that was thick and lush with all kinds of plant life. It was a beautiful sight, until I noticed the arrow flying by my head. I went into attack mode and cut another one of the arrows out of the air and hide behind a tree.

"Come on is that all it takes to scare you?" I heard the unknown attacker laugh and I rolled out from behind it and ran the opposite direction knowing I couldn't win a distance fight. I felt intense pain in my shoulder and yelled out.

I broke off the arrow and continued my retreat until I ran into Lapis "Duck!" she had a bow in her hands as well and drew back and fired an arrow as I fell to the ground.

I turned to see the arrow found its mark in the man's neck, blood pouring out. I sighed and stood up "Thanks, you find any of the others yet?" She nodded

"I found Garnet, Steven and Peridot" I nodded and as the three of the others stood up behind a large log, we ran back to the other three, them raising their weapons at first sight of me. "Just me guys" they breathed a sigh of relief and I sat on the ground. I grinned and looked at everyone "So first things first, find the others?" they all nodded in agreement and I leaned back and looked up.

"I'll go with you" I look back up to see Garnet standing "How do you know what everyone is thinking half the time?" she grinned at me, she might have winked but her shades hid it well. So we set out to try and find Pearl and Amethyst.

We walked side by side our eyes and ears scanning all around us trying to find a sound or sight that didn't fit in. I noticed a bush in the distance move for a brief moment. Garnet must have noticed it as well because she nodded at me, as me walked past it a player with a massive hammer erupted from the bush. Followed in from his allies from the woods, 5 other players came at us.

I almost chuckled at it all, six against two, the odds were against us, or they should have been. I watched Garnet jump into the air and grabbed the hammer from the one closest to us, she spun him around and sent him flying into a tree.

Two of the others charged me, I easily dodged their blades and took an axe in each hand, and their heads hit the ground before their bodies. Garnet quickly knocked out the other two, not liking to kill enemies herself, and the last one was scared and just stood there shaking before running off.

I lifted my axe aiming for the back of his head but Garnet stopped me. I sighed and I heard more rustling behind us, I raised my axes eager to fight but was both disappointed and happy when I saw both Pearl and Amethyst emerging from the bushes. "About time you two!" I yelled smiling at them.

Pearl rolled her eyes as Amethyst punched my arm jokingly "Yes, yes so sorry about keeping you from your bloodlust Odd" Pearl said smugly seeing the disgusted look on my face "I don't know why you all insist of calling me that…." I sighed and we made our way back to the group had already set up a small campsite

6 players down, 44 counting ourselves to go. I sat in silence looking up at the setting sun and frowned knowing that one of the players would be a challenge. But that would happen at another point. "Hey how many people are in this server besides the 50 we have to worry about?" Peridot asked as she sharpened a stick.

"At least four thousand others are allowed on this sever, adds a bit more of a challenge don't you think?" Steven said smiling at us all. I had to agree, I did like a challenge.

I did notice something weird though when killing those other two players, their bodies didn't disappear like I thought they would, they just stayed there, lifeless. This worried me for some reason, it set me on edge. A light tap on my shoulder jolted me back to reality, so to speak, I looked up and saw Steven sit down next to me

"I know that look, that's your 'I hope things don't go bad look'"

I smiled and sighed "Just something on my mind, we will find out if it is a problem sooner or later I guess" he nodded slowly and the sun had fully set "Alright every, let's try to get some sleep, tomorrow we will all be busy" Pearl smiled at us all awkwardly and we nodded and I decided to keep watch first.

I stood leaning against a tree scanning the nearby trees and then I heard a noise to my left, I went to raise my axe but a blade was already to my neck, its steel against my skin "You are getting sloppy bro" said an all too familiar voice.

I growled "Brother…." He smiled at me and shook his head "Is that how you treat your family? With disrespect and attitude?" I pushed him away and raised my weapons.

"Leave…now…." He grins and disappeared without another word. I frowned, why did he do that, was it just to scare me…doesn't matter, it's almost morning.

Moring arrived without any more surprises and I was still a little shaken up, but I refused to let it show. We packed up what little we had and moved on taking in the game lay out. We left the forest and saw up ahead a massive apocalyptic like city, it was all broken and destroyed.

"Wow hey look at that guys" I heard Lapis say awestruck and I nodded. We moved into the city and I saw all kinds of movement around us, I looked at Peridot and Pearl who were noticing it as well, I saw Peridot working it through her head on what to do. She didn't have time as I hear Garnet yelp in pain.

I turned and saw someone behind her and blood rushing out of her side, she spin kicked her attacker and he fell to the ground unconscious. I saw at least eight more players rush out at us, three of them coming my way.

I blocked the first attack with my axe kicking the first one away, then I swung my axe taking off the hand of the next one and then slashed my second axe across his throat. The third one jumped and tried to kick me, I rolled away and brought my axe down on his neck.

The others had downed their attackers as well, then I saw a warning screen pop up in front of everyone before seeing it myself. I raised an eyebrow and read out loud "Warning: a server wide hack has been distributed to all players, players are to refrain from killing other players until further notice, doing so will mean the end of the player in both worlds, stay safe and please wait until further instructions" I read and the color draining from my face.

I heard muffled sobs and gasps from everyone and turned to see Lapis and Pearl both crying, Garnet and Steven both angrier then I've ever seen, and Peridot lost for words.

I didn't need to say it, we all already knew, this was no longer a game.

I looked at the three bodies in front of me and I threw up and coughed hard, people died in this world, and I just became a murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter, it's my first story so go easy on me! If you have any ideas or comments that might help me write better and make a better story for the rest of you! I own nothing of Steven Universe, I only own Odd and Eclipse, new character btw, Enjoy!)

The realization of everything was still looming over me, I sat on the ground staring at the three fresh bodies that I just made, I was speechless, I didn't know what to do. The endless sobs and whimpers from Pearl were still noticeable and I heard Garnet and Steven try to calm her down. Lapis had cried herself to sleep and laid in Peridot's lap. I just sat there, staring at the blood.

"Well isn't this a sorry bunch of folk?" I heard a voice behind me say, I turned to see my brother walking towards us, a look of regret on his face. "What do you want Eclipse?" I said non-caringly.

He sighed and took a seat next to me, none of the others seemed to even acknowledge him showing up, he just sat there, and he must have sat there for ten minutes before talking.

"How many?" he asked me and turned to me. I frowned and looks at the ground "Seven I think…" I replied grimly. He nodded and looks ahead of him "Twelve". I sighed and held my head in my hands.

I heard a loud string of curses from Amethyst and she started crying and punching at random walls and object. I stood and growled at her "Amethyst calm down!" she threw me a deadly glare and stomped over to me.

"Calm?! You want me to be calm after what we just read?! We KILLED people Odd!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and she pushed me knocking me to the ground. I saw out of the corner of my eye Eclipse drawing his sword but I stopped.

"Amethyst…you need …to calm down" I said trying to swallow my anger and her breathing picked up but Garnet put a hand on her shoulder and she started to sit down and just started sobbing.

I laid on the ground and just shook my head in disbelief of the whole thing, how did the hack get into the system? Especially one that would end up killing people! I growled at all the questions going through my head, and I noticed the server sending another message, more people were joining, thousands more.

I frowned "Hey guys, check the player list number, I think people are joining" they all sat up and opened the player log, and they confirmed it, the server had at least ten thousand more people in it now. _Damn_ I thought, I had no idea why these no players were joining, what their intentions were.

"We need to get out of here"

Garnet was standing and had a sleeping Pearl and Lapis in her arms "We can we go? We have been in this game for maybe a day, we don't know the layout enough!" Steven exclaimed.

Garnet looked at Eclipse like he was about to say something and he sighed "I might know a place where we can stay, there is an abandoned warehouse about a mile out of the city, that is where me and my team are held up".

Peridot stood up and was skeptical "How do we know we can trust _you"_ he turned to me and raised an eye brow as if to ask 'What's her deal?'

I looked at the face of my team, all of them sharing the same look "Guys, don't worry, me and my brother may have had a falling out…but he is no liar" they still had that look and I glared at them "I am going with him, this may be our chance to lay low until all of this is handled, just trust me".

They looked at me and back at my brother, Steven smiled and nodded "We trust you Odd, let's go guys!" I grinned at my brother who only rolled his eyes and we started our long walk across the city.

We passed some other players, some looked at us and just sighed, some were curled up in the fetal position, and some had taken the easy way out. "It has been only 2 hours since the warning….how could so many people have already died in that time?" I mumbled, Eclipse looks over at me.

"It's a rough world I suppose, people can't take this news well and just…punch their own ticket I guess" I nodded in agreement, he was right, but I didn't like it and more.

We heard a scream in the distance, I have no idea why but I started running before the rest of the group and sprinted as fast as I could towards the screams.

I turned around the corner of a decaying building to see a sight which id never be able to un see. Corpses, at least twenty maybe a few more, all freshly killed. My eyes widen and I felt vomit slowly rise in my throat.

"How could someone do this?" I was surprised to see it was Garnet who had spoken up first, tears falling from behind her shades. I clenched my fist in anger, this was not self-defense, this was murder, a massacre that could have been stopped.

I heard the same scream again and saw a kid about my age running from something behind him, he ran in our direction and I watched as he tripped and I saw what was chasing him. There were five heavily armed men running towards him, weapons soaked in crimson.

I watched in fear as they raised their weapons above the kid, I reacted without thinking, I ran and blocked the first attack from one of the men and kicked him away and looked at the kid "Get out of here!" he nodded and ran towards where the others were as I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I looked and saw the second thug had managed to run his blade across my side. I growled and hit the guy with the butt of my axe and knocked him out. The other three all rushed me and swung their weapons at me, I rolled back and dodged them and slashed my axe across one of the guys ankles knocking him down as he yelled in pain. The other two had ran towards the group, I went to help them but the one who's ankle I cut had gained enough balance to not only stand but tackle me. He raised his knife and brought it down, I fought to keep the blade away from me but he was stronger, I felt it go in my abdomen, my vision went fuzzy and I saw Steven throw his shield knocking him out. Then I blacked out.

(Three Hours Later….)

I woke up feeling like my intestines were on the outside, I went to sit up but an arm stopped me. I looked to see the kid that we saved was sitting next to me "You shouldn't sit up, you nearly kicked the bucket back there" not liking to listen, being the stubborn bastard I am, I stood up. After about 7 seconds of agony I became acquainted well with the wooden floor.

"Damn it…help me up please" I half asked half begged the kid.

He rolled his eyes and lifts me up and set me back on the bed, I managed to be able to sit up without too much pain. "So where the hell am I …where are the others? Steven, Garnet, and everyone else?"

He pointed in the opposite room "Hey everyone, he's awake!" I saw all my friends rush into the room smiles on their face "Odd!"

I gasps and yelped in pain as I was met with multiple hugs, especially from Steven. "Ow ow ow! Flesh wound guys!"

They all backed up mumbling apologies, I looked at them "The thugs…?" I asked, Eclipse was the first to speak up "Tied up behind an alley way 24 miles back" I grinned and muttered a smile 'Ha'.

I saw someone I haven't seen before enter the room, they were tall, taller than anyone in the room, he gently moved everyone aside before pinning me by the arms to the bed "Hey what the hell are you-"I was stopped when I involuntary screamed in pain, he had lifted the bandage and pressed on the open wound, I was disheartened when I saw pus leak out. The man let out a sigh "Infection, and a bad one" I looked at him like he was crazy 'A little warning next time' I thought to myself.

I looked at the kid "What's your name?" I asked as the 'doctor' worked on my wound more. He smiled at me, which for some reason I felt my face heat up at, "My name's Trent" I nodded slowly and the doctor stood up.

"We need to get herbs, otherwise I can't do anything else for him, and I'll need some help"

Amethyst and Pearl both raised their hands smiling, Pearl knew a lot about plants, and Amethyst loved to look for cool trinkets, place she never turned down a fight if one appeared.

"I will be good to go soon…" I try to stand and immediately regretted it, I felt like I just was hit with a baseball bat in the head. Trent sighed and felt my head "That infection is moving fast, you guys better hurry" he said with a worried expression.

I watched the three of them leave while Trent stayed by my side I laid there looking up at the ceiling in silence. It was so awkward. 'Please hurry guys….'

(With Pearl and Amethyst: Amethyst POV)

I looked back at Odd laying in the bed, he has been in some bad conditions before in games, but this was the worst, and the very real threat of death looming over every player didn't make matters better.

"Hey wait guys!"

I looked back and saw Peridot and Lapis running towards us. "We wanna come too!" Lapis said catching up with the three.

I grinned at the two "Sure, we could use the help I guess" Peridot gave a smug smile "Why of course you could, who doesn't need us?"

I rolled my eyes and we kept on walking, I felt uneasy during the walk though, even when the doc had stopped to collect herbs, I felt as though I was being watched.

Lapis looked around and tapped on the doc's shoulder "So, what is your name anyway?" he looked at her then looks back ahead of him "Brad" he kneeled down to pick up more herbs before freezing in his place.

He didn't move, he looked like he was frozen. I walked over to him "Brad what is wrong?" he raised a hand to silence me "Everyone….keep quiet…and don't move a muscle" we all got down below the brush and we heard nothing. I saw Pearl go to say something but he clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Then we heard it, footsteps in the distance, heavy ones. I looked over at Lapis and Peridot and they nodded, Peridot started whispering something in Lapis' ear and she grinned. She raised her bow and fired an arrow far in the distance hitting a tree making a loud thud.

The footsteps stopped for a moment before moving to the direction of the arrow. Brad nodded and we made our way back as slowly and quietly as we could.

We saw the base and rushed to it fast getting in and slamming the door closed. Brad opened the blinds and frowned "We cannot stay here anymore, I'll do what I can for your friend and you must leave" Trent, Steven, Eclipse, and Odd limped in.

"What is going on Brad?" I brad pull a Scimitar out from underneath the couch and look out the window again "We were followed while getting herbs, all of you must go, I'll hold them off" he turned to Pearl "You know what to do with the herbs, treat your friend when you get far enough away" we heard a loud crack and Brad fell to the floor.

"What the heck…he was shot, there aren't even any guns in this game!" I heard Odd yell.

Brad held his side in pain "Go…all of you….now!" Eclipse put his arm around Odd to try and help him, Garnet and Pearl went out the back along with everyone else, I looked back at Brad and saw him sitting by the door waiting. I turned and ran out fast, hearing gun shots run through the entire house.

(Eclipse's POV)

I limped along with Odd, he wasn't well, his infection was getting worse by the minute and he was getting to where I had to carry him. His face was pale and I lifted his shirt to look at his wound, there were small purple and black lines visible crawling away from the wound. Blood poisoning.

"Guys, we have to stop, Odd is in bad shape" I leaned him down against a tree and his head fell down "Pearl can you do something?" she nodded and kneels down and went to work.

I looked around and sighed, we went as far away from the house as we could, I should have felt bad for Brad, but I didn't it was him or my brother, the choice was a given.

I saw Pearl cut away some of the wound and apply some green paste to it causing Odd to lash out in pain. Amethyst and I had to hold him down as she applied the medicine. He yelled as she dug a small knife into his wound to get the paste in as deep as possible.

After she was done, Odd calmed down a bit, she had him eat this weird moss like plant. "Ugh…tastes like dirt" he groaned and leaned back against the tree "I'll be…good in a few minutes" Odd said weakly.

I chuckled at him, no matter his condition Odd always was up for a fight, but he wasn't doing anything right this second. "Odd, let me see your axe for a sec" he handed it to me and I rammed it into the closest tree "Everyone be still and be quiet" I put my ear to the end of the axe's hilt. Doing this would detection nearby vibrations, but I heard nothing, "Alright I think we're safe for now" I tossed Odd his axe back.

Steven sat down by a tree and sighed "Man what is the deal with all this guys" Steven looked very sad and upset, from what I know of him he takes death very seriously, so us leaving Brad was hurting him bad from the looks of it. His best friends, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst sat next to him and tried to comfort him.

He was a great fighter, but very sensitive.

We sat there for a bit so Odd could recover some, we must have dosed off, because when I woke up I opened my eyes to see everyone standing hands in the air. "Hey what's every-"I was cut off by a revolver put to the side of my head.

"Well looks like we hit the jackpot boyos" I heard their ring leader laugh out.

I growled and saw that Odd and Peridot were both unconscious. 'Damn it' I thought to myself. "Alright, you guys got us, now the fuck you want with us?" I looked at their leader. He simply smiled at me and pointed his gun at Lapis "We want one thing, too see your corpses at our feet!" the whole group started laughing loud.

I sighed, I kept thinking what to do, I always had a plan, but this was just something I couldn't do.

"Now, all of you line up and we will get this over with" he forced us in a line and went to Garnet first. Pearl looked at me "I don't suppose you have a plan?!" she whispered to me frantically. I shook my head and looked down, but then I saw a movement and I scream in pain. We all looked up to see the one in front of us fall to the ground, a familiar axe in his back.

Odd was never put into the lineup, they just left him against the tree, I saw Odd rip the axe from the man's back and toss it into the other ones head and turned to the ring leader. I heard an audible growl come from Odd, he looked down and saw a .44 magnum from the second guy and picked it up.

The ring leader looked petrified at first that he without hesitation killed two of his men, "You…y-you killed them…." Odd looked at him "As much as you would have killed us" he raised the gun and shot the ring leader in the knee cap and he yelled in agony.

Odd cut our ropes and limped to get his weapons, "Come on…let's go guys" he winced and limped, "Come on big guy" Trent helped him walk as best as he could. I saw the look in Odd's eyes, no regret, he would do anything to protect his friends. I also noticed the blush appearing on his face when Trent came close.

We saw the warehouse up ahead and ran to it fast, we closed the door behind us and locked it, it wasn't the best place, but It was as safe as anywhere I guess. We were safe, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hello Friends! Another chapter on the way, I do apologize about being late on the last one, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing of Steven universe, only my own OC's, please leave a review if you have any ideas for just anything to say! I love you all! Odysseus out!)

(Odd's POV)

The whole next day went pretty well considering the previous, I still felt like crap from the infection, but whatever Pearl had me eat did the trick. I thought back to the three men that had attacked us, I hit two of them with my axe, not in fatal places and I blew out the others knee cap. I still had the magnum on me. We might need it.

"Yo Odd you alive in there?" I lifted my head to a knocking at my door and Amethyst's loud voice.

I sighed audibly and stood up and opened the door "What is it?" I noticed Lapis and Pearl were with her. "We were gonna go out see if we could get some food, we all haven't eaten in a while and we are feeling hungry" they all had pleading eyes.

I sighed once more and grab my gear "Fine, but why do you need me?" I saw their eyes flicker to the gun at my waist. I knew at once they wanted to try it out. I chucked to myself before walking past them and meeting eyes with Trent for a second, he smiled at me.

'Damn him…why do I blush every time I see him?' I thought to myself. Then I saw him walking towards me and my mind started to panic 'What does he want? How do I respond? Do I look weird?!' he handed me a small bag.

I took It and felt a large heft to it "What's this?" I asked, my face as red as a tomato. He smiled "Bullets, I figured you may need them!" he said cheerfully. Was that a blush on his face to?

We stood there looking in each other's eyes for a while until I coughed to break the silence. "Um…W-Well thank you Trent" I said and stuttered.

I turned and quickly walked away, cursing myself for stuttering. I walked back to the three, now grinning and snickering, girls and sighed. As we walked out I heard Amethyst burst out laughing. I looked over at her confused.

"What the hell you laughing at?" she grinned and pointed back at Trent "You loveeeee him! Haha!"

I felt my face heat up "Shut it, no I don't" I kept walking ahead and pearl put a hand on my shoulder "You know it is ok right Odd? We are your friends" I rolled my eyes and didn't answer.

We walked a good bit from the warehouse where I figured we could test out the gun, the one time I shot it was a close range, but I was never good with guns.

We were in a small town far from the warehouse so we would not draw any unwanted attention. I looked around checking just in case for any immediate danger.

"Looks clear so far, Pearl, Amethyst, you two go check out those two buildings, me and Lapis can get this one here" I said point at the buildings. Lapis pulled out her dagger and I readied my axe as we went in.

There was plenty of shelves, not much of which seemed to have a lot of food on it, there were a couple of cans but that was it. I sighed and we took whatever was left, as we grabbed the supplies Lapis turned to me "So…how did you come across your homosexuality?" I grunted in response.

She laughed and grabbed more stuff "Deny it all you want, I know the truth" I looked at her frowning "Oh, do tell?" she grinned evilly at me "You seemed to be looking some rather…interesting place on Trent earlier this morning, that plus the stuff that happened before we left" my eye twitched as my face turned red.

I went to open my mouth to yell at her but a noise stopped me. I instinctively crouched and she did the same. I listened again and tried to pick up on anything, any kind of noise.

Nothing, not a single noise, and I don't just mean what I heard either, no wind, no birds like there were when we came in here. It was dead quiet for the entire area.

I was worried, I turned and whispered to Lapis "Get what you can and get out, im gonna go look around for Pearl and Amethyst" she nodded and I went out the building through the back. I stepped outside and looked around the front of the building, what I saw made my heart drop.

There were 3 armed men, all of them sporting blades, and large rifles. I pulled out the .44 magnum and walked around the other way but was stopped by a voice "Hey you!" I frowned and turned around and he had his gun pointed at me.

"What are you doing over here? Boss said he wanted everyone over in the open area" I raised an eyebrow, 'what's he talking about…wait the gun! He thinks im one of them because only hey have the guns' "Oh uh…yea right, be over in a sec" he looked at me for a moment and left.

I sighed in relief 'alright….I'll play this out see what happens' I walked out into the open holding my gun and they looked at me and the man I guessed to be the 'Boss' walked over to me, he did not look happy.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I tried to keep a straight face "Just walking over here… _sir"_ I forced the last word out. He sighed and pushed me over in the line with the others. "When I give an order, you do it, understand?!" he yelled in my face.

I resisted the urge to punch this guy and responded with just a nod. He backed up a bit and looked at us all. "Now we all know the rules given to us, we shoot on site, and shoot to kill, anyone you see, the man who is paying us wants everyone in this server dead, everyone got it?" my face must have gotten really pale because the guy next to me nudged me.

"Hey don't worry, we are getting the big bucks kid, it will be over soon" I made eye contact for a moment and I saw a gleam in his eye, one that showed he would kill with out and issue.

"Now, shall we bring out the first two?" I see two other men dragging two figures out. Pearl and Amethyst looked hurt, and badly. 'Shit…' I thought to myself.

They pushed the two of them on the ground and I leader kneel down in front of Amethyst and grinned "You two girls got a group somewhere?" she spit in his face and he recoiled. He slapped her hard across the face and raised his weapon. I had to act fast.

"W-Wait sir!" I yelled out, he turned and I saw Pearl and Amethyst's eyes widen.

"Shouldn't we keep them alive? They may know where more of them are" I looked at Amethyst and back at the leader, he walked over to me and started talking but I noticed some movement in the tree far back, I saw Lapis' head peak out and I nodded to the man in front of me.

I saw her raise her bow and I followed the arrow until it made its make into the leaders shoulder.

He bellowed in pain and I heard him yell something, next thing I know the rest of his men are firing randomly into the forest ahead. I took this as my chance.

I took out my axe and bashed the leader in the head knocking him out, I put the man next to me in a head lock and lifted up his rifle firing at the others with what was left in his gun. I tried aiming for the legs as to not kill them.

I took the rifle from the man and bashed it hard into his nose, he crumbled to the ground. I ran to my friends and quickly cut them loose. "Come let's go we don't have a lot of time!" we ran fast in the direction I saw Lapis.

When we broke the trees I saw Lapis climbing down from the tree, blood pouring from her arm. "Shit Lapis, come here!" I took he arm and looked for an exit wound, there was, but I could see pieces of the bullet still in her arm. "Shit…guys we gotta get her back fast, if we don't she could bleed out, and we gotta get those shards out" I ripped off part of my shirt and binded the wound as best as I could.

We rushed back to the warehouse as fast as we could, I heard shots behind us, the ones that were lucky enough to run and not get hit from me where close behind us.

I stopped and turned and shot two rounds from my revolver and watched as one found its target in one of the men's shoulders. I fired two more and started running, I took 3 steps before I found myself falling to the ground in agony, and one of the men had managed to shoot me in my leg.

I looked back at my friends "Go! I'll hold them off!" they looked back tears in their eyes but kept running.

I raised my gun and fired one more shot into the man in front of me and he fell down yelling. The last one took a few more shots missing and threw his empty gun to the side and pulled out a knife and walked toward me with a wicked grin.

I pushed myself up and balanced on my good leg and raised my gun, I had one shot left.

He stopped in his place but the grin never left him face "Go on kid, shoot me, but you'll be just as bad as me" I kept the gun raised and thought to myself. 'Is the right….if I kill him am I no better than him?' I looked at him and cocked the hammer back and pulled the trigger.

(Pearl's POV)

Odd hadn't been back in an hour, we couldn't send anyone out to look for him because it was getting dark, and a lot of us were injured.

It was 9:43 at night when Eclipse slammed his fist on the floor "That's it, im going out and looking for him!" he stood up fast and made his way to the door, Garnet beat him there blocking his exit "You can't Eclipse, Odd will be back, you and I both know that" he started to draw his sword "Just like we both know what's gonna happen if you don't get OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed at her, she didn't budge.

"Both of you knock it off!" we looked and saw Trent standing there "He will be ok, I know it, just give it a little longer Eclipse, I know you're his brother, which means you know him more than most, he will be back"

I saw Eclipse slowly sheath his sword "Fine" he sat back down and so did Garnet.

Twenty minutes passed before anyone spoke again, it was Lapis "We shouldn't have left…"

I got a wet cloth, she had lost a lot of blood on the way back, and I tried to remove as much of the bullet as possible, but in return her losing more blood.

I ran the cloth over her face wiping away sweat "We didn't have a choice….you would have died" I heard a small sob from Peridot as she held Lapis' hand.

Peridot was in near shock when she saw how Lapis was, but she still needs work, Odd will be able to do some more when he gets back.

A few more minutes passed and we heard a loud bang against the door, a single one, nothing else followed. I raised my sword and Eclipse went to the door, he quickly swung it open and Odd fell into the warehouse, he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Everyone rush over and I watched Eclipse and Garnet lift him up and set him down on one of the beds, he was bleeding a lot in many places, some in fatal area but they weren't that deep. I grabbed some medical stuff that I might have needed, gauze, alcohol etc.

I started working on the more serious wounds, cleaning and covering them with sterile bandages. "Odd what the heck happened to you?" I asked as I gave him some water.

"Those guys…the chased me long after you guys left, the ones that were there when you left I took care of" his face paled a little when he said that.

"What do you mean you 'took' care of them?" his brother asked looking at him. They looked at each other for a while, all Odd did was nod and it seems that was enough for Eclipse to understand, they knew each other too well.

"I did what I had to, it was me or them, I wasn't gonna leave you guys" he winced as he sat up. I looked at him shocked. "Odd…did you…kill them?" I asked in a shaky voice, he looked at me and sighed.

"Yes Pearl…I didn't have a choice" it was silent for what felt like forever. Lapis spoke up "Well…you heard him, he didn't have a choice" she went to stand and walked over to Odd. "Lapis you shouldn't be walking right now!" I said worried.

She kneeled down next to Odd "This doesn't change anything, they would have done the same to us, and they almost did" she looked at everyone and Garnet looked up "Lapis is right" Peridot nodded and so did everyone else.

"Let's still be careful, it's…not something I would like to do again" Odd said and he looked down.

(Odd's POV, 3 Hours later)

I had multiple bandages, and gauze all over my body, I was leaning up against the outside wall of the warehouse, it was late at night and I was looking up at the stars. I sighed and looked at the revolver at my side. I couldn't stop thinking about how I just shot that man, I'm not sure if I regretted it or not, I felt something, but I didn't know what.

"Beautiful night out isn't it?" I flinched and went for my weapon until I saw it was Trent. I frowned at him "You know you should be more careful, damn near scared the piss out of me" he laughed and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Fair I guess, so how are you feeling?" I shrugged and looked over "I've been better but I've also had worse"

I saw him blush "So…Odd, um…can I ask you something?" I looked at him and blushed "Uh…sure"

He came closer to me, a little too close but I didn't move away "How do you feel about me?" that did it, my face turned red and I didn't have a response "Um…w-well I..uh…" I saw his face fall and he went to leave but I reacted.

I grabbed him and turned him to me meeting his eyes for a minute "I…I think you're amazing…and…" I never got to finish.

I felt something wet and warm press against my lips, it took me a minute to figure out he was kissing me.

I felt a twist in my chest, them a feeling of warmth spread out all over. I loved it. I kissed him back and we stayed like that for what felt like forever.

It was the best feeling I have ever had.

(There you go friends! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review of how you like the story so far!)


End file.
